Forbidden
by Ariyana
Summary: She was raised to hate his kind. He was raised to serve her kind. They were never meant to fall in love. [Lucian x Sonja drabble set] [Complete]


**Title: **Forbidden  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Fandom:** Underworld  
**Pairing:** Lucian/Sonja  
**Challenge:** Stages of Love 1-5  
**Disclaimer:** Underworld and it's characters are the property of Len Wiseman, Sony Pictures, Screen Gems, Lakeshore Entertainment and some other entities that aren't me.  
**Notes:** This was written as seven 100-word drabbles for Livejournal community Stages of Love.  
**Summary:** She was raised to hate his kind. He was raised to serve her kind. They were never meant to fall in love.

**Attraction:** Sonja's POV

Sonja had always been taught that lycans were nothing more then mangy animals that served vampires. She treated them accordingly. She held no remorse for her cold and callous treatment of an entire race. Her disgust of the creatures had only increased when she was informed that she would be given a lycan as her daytime protector. She was the daughter of an Elder she had no need of a mongrel protector.

"Milady this is Lucian. He will be responsible for your safety during the daytime." Kraven informed her.

Glaring at Kraven, her gaze slowly averted toward the lycan's presence.

**Attraction:** Lucian's POV

He knew he had no right to look directly upon the daughter of his Master, but she was so beautiful. He looked at her glaring at Kraven. The others had told him that Sonja was just as cruel as her father but he couldn't fathom that such beauty would be wasted on hatred. Sonja slowly turned her gaze toward him. Her expression softened for a moment before recovering herself.

"Leave us Kraven," she commanded. She looked toward the Lucian again her cold facade back in place.

Lucian kept his gaze fixed on her. She shifted trying to hide her discomfort.

**Attraction:** Acknowledge

Sonja cursed the feelings that the lycan was raising in her. His gaze was so penetrating that it felt like he could read her soul. Vampires and Lycans are forbidden to fraternize. She hated lycans they were beneath her yet she could feel the currents of attraction toward Lucian. What had he awakened in her?

Lucian was use to being treated poorly by the vampires that was his whole lot in life. He had learned to accept it. Somehow Sonja was different from the other vampires. She fought against her feelings yet he could see his very presence excited her.

**Romance:** Hidden

Sonja had learned to adopt two personas, one that she showed her people and one that she showed Lucian alone. Despite her upbringing she chose to treat Lucian as an equal. She knew her father would likely kill Lucian or send him away if she even dared show any interest. So she kept her emotions pent up inside.

Lucian had done much to break through Sonja's icy demeanor. She began treating him like a comrade rather than a slave. He figured this was her way of keeping them both safe from Viktor's wrath. Lucian's heart was hers for the taking.

**Passion:** The Dam Breaks

Sonja had done her best to stay off her feelings but to no avail. All at once her feelings erupted like a volcano. She had to have Lucian no matter what the cost. Her protector had become precious to her. He was her adviser, her confidante and now her lover.

They knew that their love was forbidden, but they wanted to live in that moment.

Lucian was elated when Sonja had finally caved and showed her true feelings. Holding her in his arms felt right in spite of the taboos. They existed in a place where none could touch them.

**Intimacy:** Revealed

"You know I would give you your freedom if you asked." Sonja admitted. "It is my right to release my slave."

"Viktor would become suspicious."

Sonja gently cupped his face in her hands. "At least you would be free. I just want to give you something that can be done openly."

"I could never leave your side. If serving you is the only way to be with you than so be it."

"Lucian, dearest, I love you but it is only a matter of time before we are discovered…I'm with child." She confessed.

Overwhelmed he happily embraced and kissed her.

**Commitment:** Undying Love

Sonja knew that marrying Lucian in secret would be their death sentence. There was no turning back. Lucian had been so happy about the child even though they both knew it would ruin them. Sonja loved and respected her father but Lucian was in her heart. The babe that grew within her was a sign of her and Lucian's love.

She had a decision kill Lucian and the babe or die with them. There was no decision to make she would die honorably along with her family. Lucian and their unborn child were her only world. She wouldn't turn back.


End file.
